Hose made primarily of combustible material such as a combustible polymeric material, for example, are widely used throughout industry; and, often such hose are employed to convey flammable fluids which may ignite causing burning of the fluids as well as the hose themselves.
In an effort to make previous hose fire retardant it has been proposed to provide in such hose layers made of materials such as fiberglass, or the like. Although layers of fiberglass and like materials tend to retard the burning rate of a hose, it would be desirable if a hose could be made such that it is self extinguishing while aiding in the extinguishing of any fire in the immediate vicinity thereof, and particularly of any combustible fluid being carried therethrough.